


Show Me Prompt #1

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Show Me [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: #blood, #promptfill, #showme, #travelling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from the Show Me Verse</p><p>Prompt #1 ‘Wow this is really good! What are they doing about blood though?’</p><p> This is set back in Roma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Prompt #1

“Klaus, Klaus what are we doing here?” Caroline tried to keep her voice to more of a hushed whisper, but as she was persistently pushed and pulled through busy crowds of annoyed locals it was becoming more of a disdained hiss.  
She didn’t recognise this area of the city, it was more closed off, the buildings more business like and grouped together, they hadn’t been in this part and Caroline was more than intrigued to know why they were here now.

 

It was around Three-Thirty in the afternoon and after lazily exploring the sun kissed streets, meandering in and out of touristy places and nibbling on local delicacies Caroline could feel her body starting to slow down for the day.

 

Klaus pointedly ignored Caroline’s small outbursts as he marched on to his destination, determined and with a smug knowing look etched across his features. After rounding a corner they came to an abrupt halt, Klaus straightened his shirt and tucked his aviators into the opening where a couple of buttons were undone.  
“Ah here we are, be a good girl and stay with me and be quiet.” After opening her mouth to reply with some sort of snarky comment she followed Klaus’s eye line up to a large building that sat on a plaza up a few stones steps in front of them and thought better of it, swallowing her comeback she gaped at the large white banner that was draped between two lamp posts.

 

‘S. Eugenio hospital, Donazione Del Sangue’

 

Caroline was starting to pick up easily on some words that she would hear Klaus or local wait staff or shop assistants use but she certainly couldn’t read it, but that did not stop her from working out exactly where they were, and the small red cross and droplet of blood dangling from it were pretty self explanatory also.

 

Suddenly her mouth felt dry and jaw lax, her head felt light and dizzy like it could just roll off of her shoulders and her skin started to tighten and tingle all over, she was too caught up in everything around her, what was going on and her new love for life and the past few days that she completely forgot the need to feed, like feed, as in drink blood.  
She’d nervously sipped on a blood bag whilst travelling to Klaus’s house, sucking every last drop and soaking up the rush of adrenaline before tapping on his front door, that was the last time she’d got her fix of the stuff. 

She swallowed hard a couple times and pushed her shades further up her nose, making sure her darkening eyes were fully covered, she glanced over at Klaus, wondering how he was still so composed, he was calm and collected as ever but the slight tremor in his jaw and the way his hands flexed in and of fists gave him away to Caroline’s curious eyes.

 

As if sensing the sudden tension, Klaus’s hand briefly but tightly clasped around Caroline’s inner arm and a finger lightly stroked over her skin, calming and warming, their eyes met for a second and with a flash of excitement and mischievousness he nodded his head forward and pulled her along with him.

 

*

 

“Klaus what the hell are you doing? Just grab some and lets get out of he…”

 

“Patience love, all in good time.”

 

Breaking in to the portable storage freezer van around the back of the hospital, hadn’t actually been that hard at all, she didn’t expect it to be, they were two Vampires after all, well one Vampire and one Hybrid capable of almost anything, but that didn’t mean she wanted to hang around any longer than they needed to.  
All it took to get them to their goal was a bit of team work, tag-teaming between distracting and compelling the few volunteers and workers that were left, Caroline realised why Klaus had waited until this time of day, the drive was set to end in Thirty Minutes, it was quieter, less people around and the stock was full to the brim with all varieties. 

 

Caroline’s mouth watered slightly and her pupils dilated as she watched Klaus thoughtfully flick through the different packets in the coolers and boxes like he was carefully selecting a book from the library. She snapped her eyes shut and pulled her satchel off from around her body and held it out open to him, shaking it furiously.

 

“Klaus for the love of god just take a handful and put them in th…”

 

“Here we are.” Klaus clearly wasn’t listening to Caroline’s frantic worrying and couldn’t care less as he started plucking particular packets from their places and carefully placing them into the open bag, the ones he was picking were all the same shape and size with matching light blue stickers in the bottom left hand corners, Caroline eyes sharpened and focused just enough to look at the bold black print on the labels.

 

B Positive

 

A sharp tinge flickered in her chest as both recognition and realisation sunk in, he looked up to her meet her eye just as he was closing the doors and lids and zipping the bag up.  
He, he remembered, how does he even..

 

“Shall we?” Klaus had stood up and was standing at the doorway, a devilish grin tugging at the corners of his lips and a hand extended towards her.

 

Suddenly the urge to leave and flee, the fear of being caught and the guilt of what they were actually doing flooded and left her body in a rush, her head fogged with only thoughts of awe, her chest swelling at yet another easy, simple gesture but yet filled with so much more than what it actually is. 

 

She shuffled towards him as he opened the door and ducked a head out quickly, peering out for passers by, when he looked back with a wink she smiled at him, her trademark dazzling all toothy smile that could bring down airplanes from the sky.

 

“I, um, Th-thank you” And she knew, they both knew, how far that particular offering stretched, not just today, and not just the days that had passed. 

 

“Only the best for you amore..”


End file.
